Computerized online mapping systems are becoming increasingly popular for mapping locations requested by a user. These Internet websites for mapping are useful for mapping a requested location, for example. These websites typically allow a user to input a query of a requested location so that a map associated with the requested location may be provided to the user.
As another example, these mapping websites facilitate travel planning. The user may enter a start point and an end point for travel, which are then used to calculate and provide travel directions to the user. Travel directions may include the routes to take and an estimated time for arrival.
These types of mapping systems require a user interface for a user to enter in a request for a map, and an interface where the map is provided for displaying to the requesting user.
A general user interface 100 for a mapping website is illustrated in FIG. 1. The user may enter in the address of the desired location as a request in an entry box 100. As shown, a user has entered a desired location of 425 Market St., San Francisco, Calif. 94105. After entering the desired location to be mapped, as shown in FIG. 1, the user then requests a map (typically from a remote server) by selecting a button for submitting the request to a map server 104. A map image is then typically generated at the remote server, transmitted to the user's computing device, and eventually displayed on the web browser user interface in a map display web page 106.
The map image may be composed of map tiles that are pre-generated. Typically, pre-generated map tiles fall into the categories of: vector/text tiles for roads/names/POI; rastor images (e.g., satellite images); and transparent overlays (e.g., roads over a satellite image).
In a mapping system, generally the same type, or category, of pre-generated map tiles are used. For example, the same vector style is used for maps of San Francisco and maps of New York or London. In this way, the initial generation of a map is simpler for the presentation of information such as roads.
However, a user may often want more information displayed in the map than the information of the pre-generated map tile. For example, if the user is interested in viewing more information, such as walking paths, in the requested map location, the desired information may no be available. Furthermore, if a map tile is pre-generated to include other desired information, the contextual focus of the map becomes confusing and difficult to comprehend.
Therefore, it is important to recognize different users may want to view maps for different purposes, thus requiring other significant information in a map associated with the desired purpose.
For example, a user who drives a car for commuting may care about road directions, road classes, and road restrictions. In another example, a user who enjoys walking around town may desire information associated with points of interest, walking paths, places to sit, places to eat, etc.
Therefore, methods and systems for providing customized map tiles are desired.